


Always Remember, You Are Not Alone

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Smut, Speeches, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya must endure the torture her sister's wedding, that is until, she meets a handsome stranger.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Podrick Payne/Sansa Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 171





	1. Part 1: This Speech Will Be The Bane of my Sister's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to continue this little drabble of mine to a three part multi-fic, because why the fuck not? Thank you to @thetruthisinthetooth and @alysonmaried on tumblr for asking for more...because if you didn't then this probably wouldn't have existed. 
> 
> The title is based off of a quote from the movie "Palm Springs." If you haven't watched it yet, it is super hilarious. This fic is loosely (and I use that term liberally) based on the movie...ya know, expect for the whole infinite time loop and cheating (I don't want to give too much away from the movie). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!!

The bitter taste of wine cascaded down her throat as Arya gulped from her glass. It wasn’t a very good wine but would do the job to ease the torture she was currently enduring. She should have been more engaged with the audience around her, but her need to drown her sorrows overcame logic, and she lingered in the corner of the reception hall, just a few feet away from the open bar.

She was trying to gather the courage to pull herself up in front of the five hundred guests attending her sister’s wedding to make the ‘maid of honor’ speech that was expected of her. Naturally, she would be the last one to toast the happiness of the bride and groom, after the billionth person decided to finish their sappy story of the unrequited love that Sansa and Podrick had for each other. She hated the idea of her speech being the one people would remember.

They wouldn’t recall Margaery’s or Jeyne’s...no, they would remember Arya’s because she was the last one to be handed the mic.

She was, after all, the sister of bride, so who better then to make a speech wishing nothing but happiness to the bride and groom. Of course, if that said person actually enjoyed being in front of crowds, then there wouldn’t be a problem, but Arya detested attention and would much rather drown herself in copious amounts of wine then to make some stupid speech.

Perhaps her apprehension came from the fact she had a year and half to write something worth saying, and only managed to get one word down onto paper. It wasn’t like she intended to procrastinate; if anything her hectic life prevented her from taking the time to sit down and write the damn thing. But then again, she could have taken some time to form somewhat of a logical speech to give and prevented herself from making something up on the spot.

She dreaded her impending turn and knew that after Robb’s she would be next.

Arya stood, with her wine glass clutched in her hand, watching as Robb joked about something Pod had done during sometime. She knew his speech was nearing its end, because she heard him practice the damn thing for nearly a month before the actual wedding. There would be a part about something embarrassing Sansa had done to get Pod’s attention, then he would close it out with a heartfelt compliment about the couple, wishing them nothing but happiness... blah, blah, blah.

It was near sickening, really. All the talk about love and happiness and gushy this and sappy that...it was excruciating to hear. It’s not she hated the idea of being in love, it was more of the glorification of it. And it’s not like she was jealous...sure her two older brothers and sister were now married, not to mention her younger brothers were in steady relationships; she was happy for them...like she was happy being single...very single.

Her last relationship was a lifetime ago, and had ended so badly, she had sworn off any romantic relations. Arya was content with her single life, sure there were times she wished there was body to warm her a night, but her body pillow seemed to do the trick. Besides, she hadn’t the time for a relationship. She was too busy running a popular museum to worry about a relationship.

Sighing, she took another big swing of her wine, wishing that her torture would end.

“If you grip that glass any tighter, it’ll shatter.” A deep voice rumbled beside her.

Arya looked up and noticed a very tall, very handsome stranger with the most striking cerulean blue eyes she had ever seen. He looked as if he stepped off the cover of some magazine, and Arya couldn’t help the slight heat that went to her cheeks.

“I’m sure it will hold up.” She replied.

“The way you’ve been holding it, I’m not so sure. Let me guess, your next to make some grand speech?” He asked her, a slight amusement to his voice.

Arya scoffed, “I wouldn’t say my speech is grand...more like subtle with a bit of spunk.”

“In other words, you have no speech.”

“Yep.”

The man laughed, and Arya couldn’t help but join in the laughter.

“Well, I could steal your spot; give you some more time to mull it through.”

“It would be kind of weird if a random guy went up to make a speech.” She stated.

“Not really.” He extended his hand for Arya to shake, “Gendry Waters, best friend to the groom. If it weren’t for his brother, I would have been best man.”

Arya took his hand. It was soft and warm, and she liked her hand fit perfectly into his, “Arya Stark, sister of bride and completely unprepared to give a speech.”

“Then that settle’s it...I’m next.”

Waves of applause erupted, indicating Robb had finished his speech. Arya watched as Gendry gave her a smirk and wondered off towards the middle of the reception hall, taking the mic from Robb’s hands.

There was some muddled confusion as he began to speak, but the audience immediately took to him. It was sight to see, and one that made Arya smile. She was enamored, just like the rest of the five hundred wedding guests in attendance and she envied his ease around the crowd.

She knew she would be a mess once she stood in the middle of the reception hall, but the idea of having just one more person in front of her to delay the inevitable was calming. It was if time stood still, as she watched him smile and laugh at the memories he unfolded to the receiving crowd, and she found herself laughing along with the rest of the audience.

The difference between his speech and that of the other’s was that she actually listened to what he had to say. She smiled when he dived into their childhood and growing up in foster care; how they had each other’s back. She rolled with laughter as he then went into their rotten luck during their first year of university and being locked out of their dorm for three days because they had forgotten their room keys inside of their room. And she even gave Pod a questioning glance when Gendry mentioned he had cheated off of him during their final.

It was a heartfelt speech, one that could never be topped with what Arya would have to say.

“And lastly, I truly wish you the best, mate. To the bride and groom.” He raised his champagne flute, toasting his end and took a sip as the audience erupted in applause. Arya watched as he gave the mic over to her mother and sauntered his way to where she was plastered. She hadn’t moved an inch from the bar, and to be honest, she really didn’t care…it was free booze.

“That was enlightening.” She confessed as he took his place beside her.

“Thanks, though I’m sure yours will kill it.” He quickly exchanged his champagne for a glass of malt whiskey, the kind Arya could find in her father’s study. If she had known that the open bar was harboring that kind of alcohol, she would have traded in her crappy wine a long time ago.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, but my speech will most likely be the bane of my sister’s wedding.” She scoffed into her wine glass, taking a rather large sip. Her mother was wrapping up the ruminates of Gendry’s speech, eying Arya from across the room. It was scary how she could be feet away, yet still manage to send chills down Arya’s spine, just by the way her brow arched in disdain.

“I have faith in you, Stark.” He mused.

Arya turned towards him, “Yeah, well…you’re the only one.”

She took one more swing of her wine before hiking her dress to keep from tripping and stalking off towards her mother.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce my daughter-and maid of honor-Arya Stark!”

There was a light applause as Arya took the mic. She could feel the once light flutters of butterflies in her stomach turn to full on helicopter propellers as she looked at the crowd before her. There was a cacophony of whispers as she took her spot in the middle of the hall. Sansa and Pod were seated at the head of the room, their large table on full display. Luckily, all Arya had to do was focus on her sister and ignore the five hundred pair of eyes staring at her and she would be able to get through whatever it was she was about to do.

“Uh…hi. So…um…I’m here to make a speech!” She let out a forced laugh, one that died quickly in her throat as she noticed no one else was laughing. “Right…so, uh…funny story, I got an ‘F’ in public speaking, I guess we can all see why. Anyway…uh…so I had about a year and half to write this speech and the only thing I was able to come up with was ‘congrats.’ Literally, it was the only word I had written down. And it wasn’t even on a proper piece a paper. I had written in on a damp airport napkin while I was waiting for my return flight home from Bravvos. That’s when I realized that I had no words to write. There were no words that I could write to describe the way that Pod, and Sansa love each other. Sure, I had heard and seen the love for myself, but even as you witness such a love blossom, it’s hard to describe it.”

Arya started to feel at ease, the words flowing out of her with such fever, she wasn’t sure where they were coming from.

“I remember when Sansa went on her first date with Pod. She came back from the date swearing she would marry this guy. I didn’t believe her, because I knew she could be a hopeless romantic, but here I am, three years later, standing in the middle of this room giving some grand speech at their wedding. It’s funny really, considering that Sansa and I had a rocky relationship growing up. I always thought Jeyne Poole would be her maid of honor, so imagine my surprise when she asked me to do the honors. I was gob smacked! Luckily, as we grew older, we grew closer and she is now my best friend. I can tell her anything really, so I sucks that I now have to share her with someone else…she was mine first, Pod, remember that.”

There was a light laughter that erupted, and Arya couldn’t help but smile.

“I am truly happy for you, both of you. I can’t wait to watch your love grow, even after this wedding, because I know it will. Congratulations! Oh! And before I forget…my brothers were a bunch of wusses to not say this, but I’m not…if you do anything to hurt her, I will kill you. Love you both!” 

There was a deafening silence once she finished her speech that was quickly replaced with applause, thanks to Gendry’s quick thinking. He was the first to initiate, getting the crowd to join along, until the entire reception hall was drowned with applause.

Arya gave an awkward curtsy and made a quick beeline back to the open bar, passing the mic off to her mother as she did so.

“You did so well, darling.” Her mother complimented.

“Thanks, mum!” She smiled.

“But then you had to ruin it.”

The complement was short lived, but she would take what she could get, “Well, you know me, I have a big mouth.”

“That you need to learn to shut…now go on, have fun.”

Arya didn’t have to be told twice. She shuffled her way to the bar, gladly accepting her newly filled wine glass from Gendry’s hands. She purposefully grazed his fingers, wanting to feel his smooth hands once more.

“Thanks.” She said as she took the glass.

Gendry shrugged, “No problem, kind of figured you’d need it.”

“It wasn’t all that bad, really.”

“See, I told you. I knew you would smash it.”

The hum of music began to rumble through the reception hall as wedding guests began to fill the dance floor. It was about time the dancing started. After the first dance, the cake cutter, the dinner, and the speeches, Arya was sure they would never get to the real highlight of the wedding. Sure, she hated dancing, but it was better than watching mundane wedding culture. Besides, she knew it would be a sight for sore eyes once Theon join the dance floor, especially after several rounds of Tequila she knew he had.

“Want to dance?” Gendry suddenly asked her.

She had mindless starting bobbing her head to the music, watching as the guest performed outrages dance moves. “Uh…I don’t dance.”

“Come on, just one. We can wait for a slow one.”

“Fine. Just one.” And she took his outstretched hand, letting him guide her to the dance floor.


	2. Part 2: Don't Cock Block Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry dance...and talk...and well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I had a rough day today and I wanted to incorporate some humor, so please enjoy this part!! 
> 
> Next part is a little steamy and I may have to change the rating for it.

The music surrounded her as she moved to the beat. Her whole body twisting and turning in Gendry’s arms as the music continued to roar on.

She was only meant to have one dance with him, and a slow one at that, but as she held onto his hand as they twirled around the dance floor, she couldn’t bring herself to part from him. She could have blamed it on the wine; the alcohol telling her body to do things her mind told her to stop. But that would have been a lie, because her mind wanted to whatever her body craved.

Arya could only imagine what her mother’s faced looked like, as she was sure her mother saw her bump and grind on a complete stranger, but she really didn’t care, because for the first time in a long time, she was actually enjoying herself.

It had been so long since she allowed herself to just let go and enjoy what was around her.

With her crazy work schedule and her failed relationship, she had no time to think about fun. She was either fixing something at work or fixing her sinking ship of what she could almost call a relationship. She was so miserable, that rather than enjoying her sister’s happiness, she detested the whole idea of a wedding. Granted, by the time Sansa started planning for her wedding, Arya’s relationship had already ended, but the year and a half it took for the gathering to come together left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Maybe she was jealous.

Her siblings had healthy relationships; and ones that last longer than a year. So why was it so hard for her to find someone she could be happy with? According to her mother, she was the problem; always pushing her significant other’s away or nothing doing enough to make them happy. Maybe her mother was right, but she wasn’t the only one to blame, especially her last failed coupling. 

She could admit that Mycah, Ned, and Jeyne were her fault; she checked out of those relationships. But with Aegon…he was just as much to blame as her.

When she met him Bravvos, Arya thought she had finally found ‘the one,’ as clichéd as that sounds. He knew of him; his family owned the biggest real estate firm in the country and his aunt was dating her brother, so there was familiarity between them.

Their romance blossomed, and her whirlwind romance she could only ever dream about began.

They moved with each other soon after, and all was going great, but then Arya got the call to head a new up and coming museum on Bravvosi history back in Westeros, and it was an opportunity she just couldn’t pass. Aegon was thrilled about the idea of moving to Westeros; he had only ever visited and was excited about starting a new venture in a foreign land.

But as Arya became overwhelmingly busy trying to ready herself for her move back to Westeros, she noticed the distance Aegon was putting between them. She hadn’t thought anything of it. Perhaps he was had some reserves to moving to another country, but he never voiced them, so she continued on. But then he started going out, staying out late and when he did come home, she would smell a faint hint of lavender perfume on his collar.

But she was in denial, not wanting to believe that he would hurt her like that.

Of course, reality hit her hard when she came home from work early one evening to find that Aegon was tangled in a heap of limbs with a colleague of hers, on their bed.

She didn’t even give him time to explain his precarious situation, she just packed her bags and bought the first plane ticket back to Westeros. A nearly two-year relationship was thrown away in a matter of minutes.

It had been a year and half since then and Arya was finally able to put the pieces of herself back together again. Sure, she would have some minor trust issues, but she hoped that it didn’t scare her too much to try again. Because, boy, she definitely like to try again with Gendry.

She liked the way his hands seemed to know where to roam as she continued her frantic movements on the dance floor. They would grip at her hips and dip just low enough to still be respectful, but to entice a feeling within Arya that she hadn’t felt in so long.

As the music changed and it turned somber, Arya finally decided to take her rest.

They had been dancing for near an hour and her feet were screaming at her to take off the bloody heels Sansa had insisted she wear. Not to mention, her throat was dryer than a Dornish summer day.

She stumbled her way off the dance floor, with Gendry’s hand firmly in hers as she dragged him behind her.

“What happened to one dance?” he asked as he gulped down a glass of water that had been filled sometime earlier in the night.

Arya shrugged taking her own swing, “What can I say, I just felt the music.”

“So…um, you have any plans after tonight?” He asked shyly.

Arya blushed and was about to answer before her sister placed herself squarely between her and Gendry, “Can I borrow my sister? It’ll be just for a second.”

“Uh…by all means…”

Sansa snatched Arya’s arm and pulled her away from the table she was sharing with Gendry. There was a visible scowl on her face as her sister shoved her into the seat at her table.

“Thank you for cock blocking me.” Arya sighed.

“Ahh, so you were going to fuck him.” Her sister smiled.

“Well I was planning on it, until you decided to pull me away! I haven’t slept with anyone since, Egg, Sansa. I desperately need it.”

“Gods…If I’d had known Pod had a friend like him…” Arya watched as her sister basically eye fucked Gendry from across the reception hall. She shoved an elbow in her sister’s side, bringing her back to reality.

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Just some champagne…like maybe a whole bottle’s worth.”

“Right, well how about you take that whole bottle’s worth and consummate that new marriage of yours.” Arya stood from her chair and lightly patted her sister back, ushering her to her new husband.

She crossed the reception hall and took her place beside Gendry, where he was watching Margaery’s parents bump and grind on the dance floor. Gods, she loved the Tyrell’s; they knew how to throw a party, but she did not need to witness her sister’s best friend’s parents basically dry humping each other for the whole reception hall to see.

“Like the show?” she smirked.

“Uh…I did not know people their age is that…nimble.”

“You should see them during the holidays.”

They laughed then, winding down from the long festivities of the day.

There was a welcome silence between them as Arya racked her eyes up and down Gendry’s sitting form. His tie was pulled loose and the top buttons of his dress shirt were undone, allowing a few wisps of his chest hair to poke through. He had discarded his dress jacket before going to the dance floor, so the sleeves of his shirt could roll up his arms with ease, revealing his large forearms. The very same forearms that were around Arya’s waist just minutes ago. He looked disheveled and Arya found it increasingly difficult to swallow.

“So, you were saying…if I had any plans after tonight. I don’t. But maybe you can change that?” She quirked her one brow, giving a small smirk as she did so.

“Your room or mine?”


	3. Part 3: You Are Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry get to know each other a little more and Arya bonds with her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change the rating to E...yeah, I got a bit out of hand. But this is the last part to this little mini fic! I hope y'all enjoyed it!

Arya wasn’t sure how they ended up in the hallway where her hotel room was. From the moment they left the reception hall, their hands and lips were on each other. Their sloppy kisses could be heard the entire time they made their way to her hotel room. She was sure they got a few questioning glances by other hotel goers, but if it was anyone from the wedding, then she was sure they were too drunk to care.

Her mother saw her leave with Gendry; she knew this because she could hear her mother shout her name as she left with Gendry’s hands firmly on her ass. It was no secret as to where they were going or what they would be doing. She was trying to hide the fact that she was about to have sex with a very gorgeous, very well-built man that she had just met three hours prior.

It wasn’t like she did this often; in fact she never slept around. Maybe in her youth when she was still experimenting to find out if she liked boys or girls (turns out she liked both), but once she settled into a relationship…and then settled out of a relationship, she would only sleep that person. Granted, she did have a habit of moving on too quickly; maybe that was a reason as to why they all seemed to fail, but she never slept with someone she barely knew.

This experience was something new to her and she was enjoying every minute.

It was true that she hadn’t been with anyone since Aegon, and although her trusty purple vibrator had been a good friend, it just didn’t give her the relief she needed. She had contemplated going out on a date or two and then sleeping with that said person, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. So, it was a wonder she was letting Gendry take her back to her room.

She couldn’t even use alcohol as an excuse, because she had sobered up while dancing on the dance floor. No, this was pure carnal need. She _wanted_ to feel good. She _wanted_ to have sex with him, and she didn’t give a fuck as to what people would say.

Sure, she would probably have to face the wrath of her overbearing mother, but it would be completely and utterly worth it.

Arya gasped as Gendry nipped at her neck, sending shockwaves down her spine.

In the midst of their tangled bodies, she was able to pull the room key from her clutch she somehow managed not to forget in the reception hall. Her wrist twisted, trying to get the room key into the slot to open the door, but the way her body was pinned against said door, it was near impossible. Gendry must’ve felt her struggle, so he swiftly took the key from her grasp and shoved it into the key slot, letting the green light illuminate, indicating it had unlocked.

They stumbled inside, nearly tripping over one another, before tumbling back into the king-sized mattress.

She was lucky to get a room to herself; her mother wanted her to room with Jeyne Poole, but there was no way in seven hells that would ever happen. Sansa had noticed her discord and promptly moved Jeyne to room with Margaery, leaving Arya to share with Lyanna. But Lyanna had her back, and swiftly let her know that she would be sneaking into Rickon’s room after they were sure their parent’s were in bed.

She cringed a bit, knowing that her eighteen-year-old brother and his girlfriend (which Arya had known since she was twelve) were having sex (she definitely didn’t need the mental picture) but was happy for him, knowing at least he had a stable relationship.

And yes, there was an off chance that this romp she was about to devour would only be that, she wanted to revel in it.

Aside from his name and age, she had no idea who Gendry was. That didn’t mean she didn’t want to find out. She hoped this wouldn’t be a one-time thing, but if it was, at least she would enjoy herself.

“Wait-wait.” She abruptly pulled from his lips. “What’s your last name?”

“What?” Gendry breathed.

“If I’m going to do this, I want to know your last name. It’s only fair. Besides, you know mine.”

A smirk formed on his face, giving Arya chills. “My last name is Waters. Gendry Waters.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Gendry Waters. Now, if you could please continue.” She smiled.

A growl came from his throat, “As you wish, mi’lady.”

He captured her lips easily, slipping his tongue to tangle with hers. His action enticed a moan to escape Arya’s lips, which only edged him on further.

They fell into the bed behind them, with Arya firmly pinned beneath his large frame. He was careful to ease himself from her crushing her, with one arm holding himself up and the other dancing along the side of her body, pulling at the fabric of her dress.

She suddenly felt claustrophobic and wanted nothing more for him to rip the satin dress from her body. She knew it was an expensive garment, one made specifically for her, but she didn’t care, she wanted it off as soon as possible.

The only problem was that task would be near impossible.

The dress was corseted; her sister opting for the ties instead of the zipper, and the tulle was placed in a certain way to mimic that of an infinity dress. Arya would literally have to be untied from the garment, and although the idea of Gendry just ripping the seams turned her on profusely, she was sure her sister wouldn’t appreciate the demise of the garment.

Arya pushed lightly on Gendry’s chest, letting him know to rise from her body. He took her cue, and lifted off of her, pulling her up with him.

“What is it?” He asked, a bit breathless.

“It’s the dress. I need help getting it off.” She lifted from the bed and turned so Gendry could see the intricate knots that tied it to her body.

His fingers stumbled a bit, as if he didn’t know where to start, “Gods, whoever tied you to this dress was surely in the Navy; these knots are near impossible.”

“It was my mother. I’m sure she helped design it to double as a chastity belt.” She laughed.

She remembered how her mother, just that morning, had tied her into the dress. She was pulling at the strings of the corset, pulling each breath out of Arya.

“Will you ease up a bit?” She had said to her mother, to which her reply was, “Absolutely not.”

Now she knew why.

It took Gendry a solid ten minutes to finally get the ties done, only having to delicately remove the tulle sleeves to keep them from snagging. Once she felt the loosening of the fabric, she swiftly shimmed out of the dress, letting it fall to her feet.

Thank the Gods her sister had convinced her wear delicates because Gendry was salivating at her lacy black panties with matching strapless bralette, which nearly slid down her body as Gendry encircled his arms around her small body. He kissed her fiercely then and she returned the favor by snagging his bottom lip in between her teeth.

She tugged lightly, making him groan and she couldn’t help but smirk at his response.

“I can’t help but feel one of us is a little over dressed.”

Gendry moved his hands to his dress shirt, tugging his loose tie to throw it over his head. Arya pulled her hands and began unbuttoning his shirt, letting it open to reveal a very chiseled chest. By the Gods, he was fit. Not the overly buff type that one saw on the cover of magazine, but rather the type that definitely hit the gym several times a week.

Arya slid her hands under his loosened shirt, letting them drag up his torso to feel his chest. She pushed the fabric of the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor, leaving him bare.

His arms were just as impressive as his chest, if not better. He definitely used them more, maybe with whatever his line of work was. It surprised Arya that he could be as gentle as he had been with her with such arms.

He pulled her back into his arms then, and she brought her arms to rest over his shoulders as they kissed lazily.

They enjoyed each other then, just basking the feeling of the other’s body in their arms. It wasn’t until Arya brought her fingers to dig into his hair, grasping his black tufts that he began to lay her back down on the bed, pulling at his belt as he did so.

She could hear the jangle of the buckle as it began to loosen and she couldn’t help but bring her hands to his waist, helping him pull his pants off.

Neither of them had meant to pull his boxers off, but they had slipped with his pants, leaving Gendry bare as the day he was born. Arya looked down then and marveled at his very erect member. It was taut and ready, with a bit of precum glistening at the tip.

She had never seen one so…big. Sure, her previous male partners were equipped with enough to please her, but they surely didn’t compare to what she was seeing now. It scared her a bit, knowing that his cock was about to be inside of her, for she didn’t think it would fit. She was a tiny thing who hadn’t used those muscles in a very long time.

Just staring at it made her wet, and the fabric between her legs was now starting to chafe, making it very uncomfortable.

Gendry must’ve sensed her eagerness, for he stood just enough to bring his hands to her waist, hooking his fingers into the band of her lacy panties. Slowly, he slid them down, almost at a pace that had Arya squirming. She needed something – anything to quench her arousal.

He finally pulled her underwear off, tossing them to the side before peppering kisses along the inner part of her thigh. Arya gasped as his smooth lips trailed up her body, leaving goosebumps across her skin. She half expected him to trail up her torso, only to be utterly surprised when she felt the tickle of his breath right at her entrance.

There was no warning when he dived to her core, licking her wetness as if it were a melting ice cream cone.

She yelped then, gripping the sheets of the bed in her fists as he continued his ministrations.

“Oh my gods!” She exclaimed as he flicked his tongue over her sensitive bud, sending a shocking pulse through her body. She snaked her hands to his head, burying her fingers into his hair and tugging at the strands whenever he flicked his tongue.

She was so close; on the precipice of falling into deep oblivion when he suddenly stopped.

“What are yo-” but her words were cut short, when Gendry smashed his lips to hers. She could taste herself on his lips, and she involuntarily bucked her hips forward, thrusting her to meet his erect cock. He had entered her, not yet. No, he was teasing her; rubbing his member along her entrance just enough to want more.

“Fuck me, already!” She nearly screamed.

Gendry gave a smirk before pounding into her, sheathing fully inside of her.

He didn’t move, not until he knew she had adjusted to his size. There was a little discomfort, but that only lasted for a millisecond as her aching muscles clenched around him. There was no question that he was large, but she was glad that her small body could hold him completely.

She nodded, giving him the okay to continue, and he nearly slid out of her completely, before ramming back into her throbbing core, eliciting a gruntled moan to escape her lips.

“Gods, yes!” She breathed as she dug her nails into his back. She was sure that they would break skin, but she didn’t care, not while she had Gendry slamming into her every few seconds.

Arya could feel the familiar bubble form in her lower abdomen; it was so close to popping and she angled her hips so he could hit just the right spot to make it burst. One, two, three times he pounded until she finally broke, felling the wave of pleasure cascade over body like a waterfall. Her walls clenched around him then, stroking him just the right way for him to finally release his own pleasure deep within her.

“Shit! Sorry, I-”

“It’s okay, I have an IUD and if that fails, well then someone has some explaining to do.” She laughed.

Gendry laughed too, falling to the side of her, trying to catch his breath.

“That was…wow.”

Arya hummed, “It was…hey, look. I know that this is probably a one-time thing, but I really enjoyed it and I enjoyed you. Maybe I could give you my number?”

Gendry smiled, “I would love to get your number…and I definitely don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

“Good, because neither do I.”

Gendry leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips and she smiled, knowing that maybe she wouldn’t be alone for the rest of her life and meeting him was the best thing that could happen to her.

“So, how about round two?”

* * *

Three Years Later

Arya could not stop fidgeting with the bouquet of flowers in her hand. At the rate she was going, there wasn’t going to be any flowers left for her to hold, but she was nervous and could only pick at the petals to calm her.

“Will you stop it?” Sansa said as she pulled the bouquet from her hands and replacing it with a handkerchief, one that Arya could ring into submission.

“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous.” She confessed.

“As was I on my wedding day. But Arya, you have nothing to be nervous about. Gendry is madly in love with you, so stop fidgeting.”

“I know he loves me, Sans. That’s not what’s making me nervous…it’s the people. I told mother I didn’t want a large wedding; just a few friends and family, but then she had to go and invite five hundred people! I don’t know five hundred people!”

Her wedding was supposed to be held in her parent’s Godswood with no more than a hundred guests, and that was pushing it. She wanted a summer wedding and had picked out the most beautiful arrangements of flowers to line the aisle that she would walk down. And her dress was simple, nothing frilly, but a simple lace dress with scalloped sleeves and sweetheart neckline. It was to flow in the soft summer breeze as she said her vows to the man that she loved.

Instead, it turned into the Catelyn Tully-Stark show where everything had to be her way or the highway. Her guest list was completely disregarded, not to mention her choice of menu was thrown out the window as soon as her mother saw it.

Her mother wanted her wedding to be held at the same hotel Sansa had her wedding, but Arya was firm on her decision to marry in the Godswood. Catelyn reluctantly agreed, but not without some headway. First, there absolutely had to be five hundred people in attendance and although Arya thought that that many people would never fit in their Godswood, her mother had miraculously figured it out. Second, the menu Arya had chosen had to go. There would not be chicken at her reception, no, only the finest salmon and steak would be served. She had wanted Arya to change her dress, but there was no way in seven hells she was going to budge on that. This was still her wedding and she was going to wear the dress that made her feel, not only comfortable, but beautiful as well.

“Just pretend they don’t exist, that’s what I did when dad walked me down the aisle.” Sansa moved to pull a loose strand from Arya’s face. She had decided to let her hair fall free, with a crown of golden leaves adorning her head. A simple chiffon veil cascaded down her back, matching the intricacy of the lacy detail of her dress.

“Easier said than done. The moment I step out into the Godswood and see all those pairs of eyes on me, I’ll freeze!”

“No, you won’t. Your focus will be on Gendry. The moment father rounds you around that corner and your eyes lock with his, he will be the only thing you are concerned with. The crowd will disappear, and it will be you and him.”

Arya sighed. She knew she should listen to her sister, for she had gone through this same situation, but her anxieties were winning out and the handkerchief her sister had handed to her just minutes prior already had a million creases.

Sensing her sister’s anxiety, Sansa said, “You and Gendry have been through worse. This is just a one more hurdle to get through before you reach the finish line.”

Arya hated to admit it, but her sister was right. They had gone through worse, like crazy stalking ex-girlfriends to persistent bachelors that couldn’t take no for an answer. They had their highs and lows, like any normal couple would. Not to mention her mother’s constant banter as to why Gendry was never good enough for her.

If they could get through all of that, then she was sure she could get over walking through a crowd of strangers.

With a heavy sigh, she said, “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Great, and remember, you are not alone. I’m there, our brothers are there, mother and father are there. And so is Gendry, ready to take your hand.”

“Thank you, Sansa, for everything.” 

Her sister smiled and quickly wiped a tear from her face, “Okay, let’s get you married.”


End file.
